


I Don’t Dance

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Only mentions of Chloe and Stacie, Prequel, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wedding reception fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Beca surprises Aubrey at their wedding reception with her sudden ability to slow dance.





	I Don’t Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my last one shot Unforgettable.

Beca can’t remember the last time she felt this nervous. Her palms are sweaty and her stomach feels like there are hundreds of fairies dancing merrily inside it. 

She knows realistically that this part should be easy, fun even. She’s already won the girl and even convinced her to marry her. 

She somehow managed not to ugly cry as her beautiful bride made her way down the aisle in the most stunningly gorgeous white wedding gown she had ever seen. 

Aubrey truly was perfection as she stood beside Beca and vowed to love her forever. 

So you might be wondering why Beca is so nervous now. Well if you ask her the answer is a simple one, the dancing. 

Beca was cursed with two left feet. She didn’t dance, not real ballroom style dancing. Sure she had rhythm and could tear it up at a night club. 

This was different though, all eyes would be on her. Most importantly Aubrey would be counting on her. 

Beca had told Aubrey as they were planning the wedding that she didn’t want to have a first dance as wives. She wasn’t comfortable enough in her abilities. Aubrey had understood and didn’t mention it again. She didn’t want to force Beca to do something she didn’t absolutely want to do.

What Beca hadn’t told Aubrey though, was that once she saw that look of disappointment cross Aubrey’s face she was determined to never see it again.

She enlisted the help of her best friends Chloe and Stacie to teach her to dance. It had taken the loss of Beca’s dignity and literal blood sweat and tears, but somehow the three of them had managed it. 

Beca couldn’t wait to reveal her big surprise to her wife. She nervously waited for the moment her and the girls had planned. 

Once she heard the opening notes of Wonderful Tonight, her and Aubrey’s song, she knew it was now it never.

Aubrey was sat at the end of the long dining table directly to Beca’s right. She had a radiant smile on her face as Beca looked down into her gorgeous blue eyes.

Beca reached her hand out and took Aubrey’s pulling her to her feet. “May I have this dance, Mrs. Mitchell?” 

Aubrey looked simultaneously shocked and amazed at her wife. “Beca you don’t have to do this babe. I know you aren’t comfortable and that’s fine with me,” Aubrey said.

“Just come with me. I’m pretty sure you won’t be disappointed,” Beca replied with a wink.

She led Aubrey out onto the dance floor and began leading her in the waltz that Chloe and Stacie had showed her a hundred times.

Aubrey’s eyes were shimmering with barely contained tears. “Did you learn how to dance just for me?”

Beca shrugged and continued twirling her wife around as she found herself suddenly very relaxed. Being in her wife’s presence had a calming effect on her. “You’ve had me wrapped around your finger since the moment we met Aubs, I would do anything for you.”

“I never thought I would fall in love, I never had before. Much less settle down and get married. You make me want to do all sorts of things I’ve never done before baby.” Beca said as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I love you so much Beca,” Aubrey replied as the last notes of their song as played out.

Even though the music had ended they just kept swaying together as if they were the only two people in the room. “I love you too, Aubrey. Thank you for becoming my wife and for making me the happiest woman alive.”

Aubrey choked out a sob as she hugged her wife tightly “and thank you for becoming becoming my wife. And for learning how to dance. And for allowing me to break down your walls so that we can spend an eternity loving one another.” Beca took Aubrey by her waist and dipped her back and planted a long sultry kiss on her lips.

The room erupted in applause and the two women took a bow as more upbeat music started to play. Now that their first dance was over they could just relax and enjoy their party until time for the more private honeymoon celebrations to begin.


End file.
